blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head for attempting to destroy the NOL, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift and the main protagonist of the series. Information When he was young, Ragna lived in a church with his younger siblings Jin and Saya, and was watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother. Jin eventually grew jealous of Saya for being able to spend a lot of time with Ragna, and he began to hate her. Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Terumi Yuuki, who also cut off one of Ragna's arms and kidnapped Saya. The trauma of the event turned Ragna's previously blonde-hair white. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire, which turned his right eye red (causing him to become heterochromic). He was later found by Jubei of the Six Heroes where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Azure Grimoire which replaced his lost arm, repeatedly stated although the item was a part of him now, the power was not his to command yet. For the next few years, Jubei trained Ragna to control the power of the Azure, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jubei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. But before the three would part ways, Jubei took to the burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named 'Bloodedge': his jacket and the Blood Scythe. Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete. Ragna has a deep hatred for the NOL, and travels from city to city destroying their bases; due to this, he has become a world-known criminal and has a bounty on his head "large enough to buy a small country", according to Jin. Despite this, he seems to travel through cities without much fear of being detected or captured by the NOL or any vigilantes. After the incident at the Sheol Gate, Ragna lets Noel Vermillion travel with him after they find that she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Ragna fights Mu and manages to wake Noel's mind by using the True Azure's power and overloading his Armagus, destroying it, along with his left arm, in the process. In the ending, he, Jin and Noel find that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Saya, which is a shock to them. After they leave from Kagutsuchi, he, Jin and Noel decide to become stronger to face again and to figure what is the true motive. Kokonoe gives Ragna a new mechicanal arm using Lambda's parts. Whether she fixed the Armagus is unknown. He also joins Sector Seven in the process. Ragna leaves to Ikaruga with Taokaka, who was ordered by Jubei to go with him to much of Ragna's dismay, but has no problem with it. Ragna is the body of The Black Beast, but, however must fuse with Nu, the heart, before the beast can awaken. Ragna is able to access the True Azure through his imitation Azure Grimoire with Nu's Ideal Engine and the bond he has with Noel. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Cooking * Values: His silver bracelet * Likes: Meat dishes * Dislikes: Ghosts, the NOL Appearance Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from Rachel's bite. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Powers and Abilities * See here for movelist. Ragna is one of the more powerful individuals in the world of Blazblue. Having been trained by Jubei, the strongest creature alive himself, Ragna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the NOL. Thanks to Rachel's vampire bite, Ragna has been giving incredible seithr powers. His elemental affinity is darkness. This comes in the form summoning parts the Black Beast to attack such as a pointed jaw, claws and a wing. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature of pure darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Blood-Scythe, a weapon capable of sucking the life out of its wielder's enemies with each strike and adding it to the user. The Blood-Scythe initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe through his Drive, Soul Eater. One of the main reasons Ragna is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Grimoire (alternatively called Blazblue), an incredibly powerful form of Aramgus sought out by many. Ragna uses this to enter a more powerful state known as Blood Kain, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Rebellion - Ragna's Theme * Under Heaven Destruction - Jin VS Ragna * White Requiem - Rachel VS Ragna * Black Onslaught - Boss/Unlimited Ragna's Theme, with Vocals 'Blazblue: Continuum Shift' * Nightmare Fiction - Ragna VS Hazama * 'Pandora Tears - '''Ragna VS Mu (μ-12) Gallery File:Ragna_Crest.png|Ragna's Crest. File:RagnaCSArt.png|Ragna's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Ragna_Concept_1.jpg|Concept Artwork/Sketches of Ragna. Click here to view all images of Ragna. Trivia * Ragna appears to be the Blazblue counterpart of ''Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy, due to their similar fighting styles, hidden powers and rivalry with a particular authority figure. Some concept art sketches depict him with clothing and hair color strikingly similar to Sol as well as a rectangular sword, further alluding to his 'predecessor'. ** Another character from the Guilty Gear series, Sin from Guilty Gear 2 Overture, may have also been an influence on Ragna. Ragna has a similar, 'I will do what I want' attitude and is also rude. This can be supported by Ragna's early concept art, which shows him with hair in a style similar to Sin's, similar clothing (albeit inverted colors or blue to red and white to black) and even a similar eyepatch. This was later dropped however. * Ragna is often compared to Dante of the Devil May Cry series due to their similar appearance and the nature of their powers. In the Blazblue Material Collection, a nod is made to this as a sketch of a shocked Ragna is holding the Rebellion, Dante's signature sword. Coincidentally, Rebellion is also the name of his theme song in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger OST. * In a segment of the omake series, Teach Me, Miss Litchi, Ragna points out about his rather low defense, to whom the titular character points out it isn't as bad as Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff's, whose defense is notoriously low. * Ragna could also be easily compared to Vash the Stampede from Trigun. Both wear mainly red on their bodies with slight clothing of black. Both have a prostetic arm of some sort and both have a huge bounty on their heads with Ragna having a "Bounty big enough to buy a small country." Main differences between them both is that Ragna is willing to kill, at least much more considerably than Vash is. Also, Ragna's bounty is because of his own doing, while Vash's bounty is mainly because of things getting destroyed around him, whether he wants it or not. * Ragna is possibly a reference to the Manga/Anime series Soul Eater, due to his resemblance to the main character Soul Evans whose nickname is Soul Eater. His weapon of choice is a scythe, which is also the form Soul Evans is able to take on as a means of combat. * Ragna currently has the most BGMs in the game * Ragna is the first Boss character from Arc system works that is both Male and the protagonist of the series * During Ragna's flashbacks, his outfit resembles one of the concept designs for the early design stages of Ragna's character. *In one of the "Gag" Endings of Blazblue:Continuum Shift, It also revealed that Ragna has an intense (and comical fear) of ghosts. External links * Ragna Move and Combo list. * Ragna the Bloodedge Move Data. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sector Seven